Bleeding heart
by Sketchgirl2296
Summary: After almost twenty years of surviving on their own we go into the lives of Eva raising her daughter and how Isa grew into the woman she is. How will Eva be able to deal with the new actions of Isa and not having Creeper there to see how far they've come. And what will become of Isa when she comes face to face wit her father and deal with the reality of who she really is or will be
1. Chapter 1

_previously in the last chapter_

_The sound of Isa crying came from right beside Eva, her tiny arms reaching out while little tears came down her cheeks. Eva picked Isa and held her close, everything seemed to be crashing down onto her. There isn't any way he could be dead, it had to some cruel twisted mistake._

_Creeper..are you alright...Creeper? Creeper please answer...Please say something!_

_Eva couldn't help the overwhelm emotion to take over as she broke down and held onto her child, how was she going to survive on her own now with Isa._

_Please no...please don't leave me._

Three years have past since that night, when morning came Eva went and took Isa go search for Creeper.

Day and night came but there wasn't any trace of him or his scent, but she never gave up hope in finding him.

Isa was sprouting up fast, within almost the first year she was already seven years old.

It took Eva some time to get used to adjusting to taking care of someone other than her own, feeding them both was another adjustment that became rather difficult to do.

She had trouble keeping up with the little girls appetite, at least Eva could see where Isa got that from.

There were some things that Eva had to teach her more about, like not attack people with no reasoning.

One time when they were in the store trying to buy stuff Isa nearly broke a little boys arm off.

It'll take Isa a lot more time to learn about the real world and what her place should be in it.

As for Eva it's just baby steps and a lot of patience in raising her child and with herself.

Eva going through the back of the van, trying to make sure the black body bags were sealed tight and hanging right on the hooks, lucky she had a chance upgrade the interior of the van these past years.

'Isa make sure to light the car on fire before we leave..Isa?"

Turning around she could see her standing out a few feet away just looking out at the open field, her long dark hair blowing in the wind.

For some reason it was very hard for Eva to know what she was thinking, as if some barrier was around her mind.

"Huh mom?" she asked while still looking out.

"Light the cars gas pump so we can go." she said.

Sighing Isa turned and went to the car, pulling out a piece of cloth from her pocket.

Eva shut the van door and went to the drivers seat to start up the engine, Isa stuffed the cloth in the gas pump and light the end of it with her lighter.

She quickly ran over to the van and slammed the passenger door shut, Eva pushed into gear and pulled out of there and right onto the road, looking in the rear view mirror she saw the car immediately burst into flames.

"What's on your mind kiddo you seem distracted." Eva asked.

Isa stared out the window for a moment then looked ahead on the road, her hand rested under her chin.

"How long do we have to do this?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Eva questioned.

"Killing...how long?"

This was a tough subject for Eva to talk about with Isa, she's been over why they have to kill and how important it was to stay alive.

But it was obvious that Isa didn't enjoy watching her mother kill people.

"I can't give you a right answer baby, just know that us doing this helps keep us alive." Eva said, then softly rubbed the top of Isa's head.

_I know this is probably useless...but if you're out there and listening...we're safe and surviving...I'll wait for you_


	2. Self hate

"_We're not going through this again Isa ,did you forget what happened last time you didn't eat for a week." she said, Isa started to look aggravated._

_"Yes I do, Fuck you for reminding me!" she sneered threw her hands off her._

_Before Eva could say anything Isa stormed off to her room, a loud bang echoed throughout the place. _

_There a hesitation of her wanting to walk over and try talking to Isa, but she knew there wouldn't be anyway of getting her to talk._

_Sighing she surrendered and went back to the work area to prepare the bodies and organs._

_Isa threw herself on the bed , her stomach was hurting like hell but she did everything in her will power to not let it win. _

_She could still smell the bodies all the way from the work area, it made her mouth water and her other self claw within her mind. _

_Looking over at the wall she could see some what of her reflection through the cracked mirror she smashed her hand into two weeks ago._

_I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you_

_**Isa's POV**_

I woke up from my nap with a splitting headache and chronic stomach pain, I tried laying in different positions but they didn't do shit.

Groaning I got out of bed and went out to see what mom was doing, barely even opening the door the smell again hit me lie a ton of bricks.

The hunger inside me almost snapped, gripping the side of the door I tried to calm myself, my body was starting to get warm and my face getting sweaty. Rubbing at my face I turned to see the where I gripped at was all bent.

_I need to get some air, or else I'll lose it again._

I grabbed my jacket and the spare key I stole for the van, when I walked past the work room I covered my face to avoid the smell, I barely even made it up the steps till I heard mom's voice.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked.

Turning around she was standing there with her arms crossed, her face had that stern expression.

"I need some air." I stated.

She sighed and shook her head,"There's no way of fighting this Isa, believe me I tried. But you need to realize if you don't eat you'll lose control or die."

I started to get annoyed" You don't know that, just because you can't control it doesn't mean I can't." I tried walking up the steps but felt her tug at the back of my jacket to stop me.

"You can't stop eating Isa, you're body isn't strong enough to handle not eating for long!:

"You don't know how weak or strong I am!", when I turned and snatched my jacket from her she feel back abit, her expression changed.

I could feel the _other _part of me slip out, both of my visions got blurry and discolored for a moment, afraid and angry for my moms safety I got out of there before anything else happened, she didn't come after me.

Quickly I started up the van and pulled right out of there, I didn't care where I was headed or for how long I just needed to get away till I calmed down. I've done this for a while now but today it was getting harder to control myself.

Her words started to sink in, I know she's right but I can't handle hearing the truth, the last time I tried not eating I lost control, I almost attacked her in the process.

I wanted so badly to try being normal but no matter how much I forced myself to eat normal people food my body rejected it and I got sick badly every time.

Hot tears started to form in my eyes, tightly I gripped the steering wheel and started to accelerate the speed, looking at the speed monitor it went up to ninety. Looking up straight at the road dark thoughts started to form in my mind, I've had these thoughts from time to time.

I often wondered what it would be like to die, if death was a way out of this miserable life of mine, maybe then I could finally be in peace and free. Tears started to roll down my face, the speed monitor showed I was doing hundred-twenty.

I want to be normal so badly, I hated my mom for always reminding me of what I am, I hate my dad, whoever he is for making me what I am, but most of all I hate myself. Even though I have these thoughts, I Know that I am to much of a coward to do it.

Gripping the wheel tighter I stomped on the brake and felt the tires screech as the van came to a complete stop, slowly halting in the middle of the road.

I sat there with my hands tightly on the wheel still, my body was shaking uncontrollably .

There was a brief silence till I finally just let my emotions erupt from me, my hands started hitting at the wheel as the horn beeped over and over.

I yelled and cursed as loud as possible, tears fell down my face.

It last for about five minutes till I started to calm down alil, but I couldn't stop the tears from coming. Sitting there as I sobbed against my arms on the wheel.

_Why was I born...why oh why.._


	3. Drunken decisions

_Gripping the wheel tighter I stomped on the brake and felt the tires screech as the van came to a complete stop, slowly halting in the middle of the road._

_I sat there with my hands tightly on the wheel still, my body was shaking uncontrollably . _

_There was a brief silence till I finally just let my emotions erupt from me, my hands started hitting at the wheel as the horn beeped over and over. I yelled and cursed as loud as possible, tears fell down my face._

_It last for about five minutes till I started to calm down alil, but I couldn't stop the tears from coming. Sitting there as I sobbed against my arms on the wheel._

_Why was I born...why oh why.._

It soon became dark, the headlights shined the dark road for Isa to see clearly.

Its been almost two hours since finally calming down, her face ached from crying and hands sore from hitting the wheel. She always hated crying , it made her feel weak.

Often it was hard for Isa to express her emotions, she never knew how to.

Anger was the only thing she was able to express most, Eva always tried to get Isa to talk about her problems but it was never successful.

Trying to find some sort of distraction Isa turned on the radio, fiddling with every station till one seemed alright to her.

The running and lyrics were soothing, despite being closed off from human experiences, music was the only thing that made Isa feel normal.

About fifteen minutes later Isa pulled up into the sports bar,it was small but always full with bikers and pigs.

Closing the door she walked up to the building, a group of bikers were loitering around the side.

One of them started cat calling Isa but she respond with flipping them the bird, once getting inside the smell of liquid and musk filled her nostrils.

Finding a seat at the bar top Isa ordered a glass of beer, the taste was bitter but it was probably the only thing that could ease her emotions right now.

The bar tender handed Isa her drink, leaning against the edge she sighed.

"I ducking hate this place"

Is a tool a sip before speaking, "Why don't you quit..."

Tracey brushed her blonde hair back into a pony tail, her freckled cheeks showing more, she reminded Isa of one of those woman you see in those ads for magazines.

"Cause I need the money to move out of this God forsaken town, I'm telling you Isa I'm five hundred dollars away to my savings goal." She said with determination .

Rolling her eyes Isa took a huge hug of the rest of her beer, she said the empty glass towards Tracey for another.

"Why don't you just ask what's his name to help you...isn't he a...drug dealer?

Refilling the glass Tracey laughed," Like he'll that ducking prick would be willing to help me, all he cares is about himself and his stupid business. "

"Then why are you with him?" , Isa questioned while being handed her second beer.

A big from plastered on Traceys face, leaning forward a little she whispered.

"Cause he can fuck like a Trojan man."

Isa face cringed a bit as she tried not to spit her beer, Tracey giggled when she pulled away.

"Some day you'll find a guy and know what it's like"she said with a wink them attended to another customer.

Despite her many flaws, Tracey is the only person Isa can possibly tolerate to be around.

Plus her insides aren't appealing to Isa, due to the fact that she smoked and does drugs from her dipshit boyfriend there's a chance she could have lung cancer and was close to be dead within a year or two.

A few drinks down Isa was beginning to feel the numbing affect, her vision started to get blurry, she wanted another drink but Tracey cut her off.

"That's enough for you kiddo, let me get you something to eat to sober you up." She said.

The thought of food suddenly came to mind,Isas senses became disoriented few to the alcohol but a faint delightful aroma came from across the bar. There sat a middle aged man, in his mid-thirties, smells pretty healthy ,though a faint decaying smell came from his kidney.

Her stomach started to do that painful twisting again, the thought of what she was planning to do made her grown and hang her hand against the counter top, causing to guys and a girl on the end of her stare.

Shaking her head Isa got up and tried making her way to the restroom, her footing was a bit off and head started to spin.

Before she could even walk past the gentleman at the other end her nostrils flared and her whole entire body shook.

Without even knowing what was happening Is a started going over towards the guy and tapped on his shoulder, getting his attention smile formed on him.

"Hello there miss, what do I owe of having a beautiful lady coming up to a old man." He said trying to be suave .

Trying to put on a fake smile Isa leaned against the edge of the counter and touched his arm. "I know I don't know you that well, but I'm in no position of getting back home. But I have a good feeling you're more trust worthy then these other assholes. Would you be willing to help a young woman get safely home?" She asked in a plea.

The guy looked at her then chuckled,then placed a hand over hers.

"I would be a cruel man of i wouldn't help a sweet lady in distress,just let me pay for my tab and I'll give you a lift. Hopefully you won't mind being seen with a old geezer like me." He said teasingly .

Smiling Isa caressed her fingers up his arm temptingly, " Age is nothing but a number old timer. " she said with a wink.

Despite this feeling so wrong and not what Is a wants to do, the other part of her took over and was taking over. With the guy finally paying the tab he lead Isa towards the front exit and into the parking lot.

Halfway across the lot they came up to a 2017 red Chevy Malibu, the man opened the passenger seat for her to get in. Once inside she waited for him to get in and start the car, the engine purred to life.

"Point me in the right direction were you live sweetheart." He said.

"Go right once we pull out of the lot and I'll direct you the rest of the way there." She said with a small smile.

_This isn't right..I should get out while I still can_

**_Don't you fucking back away now, this old man just wants to get in your pants anyway. Besides his lungs and brain smells so delicious._**

_Stop it! I'm not a monster..._

**_You say that..but you don't even know what you truly are..now go get us out fucking dinner!_**


	4. Prisoner and predator

_This isn't right..I should get out while I still can_

**_Don't you fucking back away now, this old man just wants to get in your pants anyway. Besides his lungs and brain smells so delicious._**

_Stop it! I'm not a monster..._

**_You say that..but you don't even know what you truly are..now go get us out fucking dinner!_**

Isa stayed quiet throughout the ride, the man kept on rambling about _"feeling lucky to have a beautiful woman with him and blah blah blah", _she wasn't really paying attention most of the time anyway.

Still lost in argument with her own mind, there was still time to tell him to just stop the car and she can leave without having to do the unthinkable.

The hunger pains were becoming to much to bear at this point, there was only a matter of time before Isa loses control of her grip.

Inhaling one last time the scent made her body shiver, touching his arm she said in the most sweet gentle voice.

"_Pull the car over there_." she said pointing to the tree right by the side of the road.

The guy looked baffled for a second then willingly pulled over by the tree, taking a moment to park and turn off the engine .

"Are you sure about this beautiful, I mean I'm not the young stud I used to be." he said bashfully.

Isa unbuckled the seatbelt and moved over to straddle him, placing her hands on his chest.

"_Yes." _she said, slowly the man placed his hands onto Isas waist and started kissing at her neck.

Isa wasn't experience when it came to sex, of course she wasn't stupid and didn't know about sex and all its explicitness.

But its hard for her to getting close to a man without feeling the urge to eat out is organs, and there hasn't been any guy that really caught her attention.

She tried her best and began roaming her hands though his hair, it felt greasy and thinned out. Apparently he doesn't know how to wash his hair or he wears a hat and sweats a lot in it.

The feel of his hands roaming a lot more on her body made Isa cringe for a second but she kept up the fake pleasing act, the smell of his arousal began filling up the car, along with the appealing smell inside of him.

The predator instinct inside Isa is beginning to come out, goosebumps started to form on her skin and the vision in her eyes changed into a deep hazel color.

Slowly Isa roamed her hands up down his chest then up to is neck. She tilted her heads towards his, when he leaned over for a kiss her hands quickly wrapped around his neck and began squeezing tightly.

He started thrashing underneath Isa, his hands moving all over the place.

Isa watched as his face began changing color, his eyes wide with confusion and fear all in one.

The smell of it put a wide twisted smile on her face, the sound of his heart beating was starting to slow down.

_**That's it, squeeze the air out of him and tear out that sweet delicious organs of his!**_

A sudden realization of what's going on made her snap out of this animalistic state, looking down Isa say the mans face turning completely blue and his eyes nearly blood shot red, releasing her grip she heard him taking a gasp of air.

There was a deep dark bruise left over on his neck, he was slowly trying to get the air back into his lungs.

**_What the fuck are you doing!_**

"I cant do this.." she said while making an attempt to get out the car.

For some reason she couldn't move her hand to open the door, a dark feeling started forming around her.

**_You stupid weakling, I guess we'll have to do it this way._**

"Wait wait please don't.." Isa's mind became blank, there was nothing but darkness.

This is what happened last time when she lost control of her grip, there was nothing to see but the sound of blood curdling screams filled her ears.

Even though she couldn't see what was happening didn't mean she wasn't able to hear the screaming or feeling the warmth of the blood smearing on her skin.

**_Stop it. stop it stop stop it!_**

The sound of the mans cries made Isa eyes swell with tears and run down her face.

It was when there was sudden silence that she was able to finally have vision back, looking down Isa's eyes widen in horror t what now laid beneath her.

Examining she saw blood smeared all over her bottom half, her hands and the seats.

The mans chest was cracked open and organs pulled out onto his stomach, his eyes were rolled into the back of his head while his jaw was torn off.

Not being able to stomach the sight in front of her Isa pushed open the side door and dashed out the car, her heart was racing as her feet ran fast as possible.

Isa didn't know how long she'd been running, the area was unfamiliar and new but it didn't matter.

When she could make out what looked to be a small lake a few feet away she ran till she was at the edge of it.

With the moonlight bouncing off the water she could see her own reflection, blood was all over her clothes and hands.

Smeared right across her mouth and chin, falling down to her knees Isa reached into the water and tried to wash off her face and hands.

The water began seeping into her clothes replacing the warm wet feeling with cold, the blood was washed off her but Isa couldn't help but feel dirty.

Quickly she began taking off her clothes, only leaving herself in her bra and underwear. Shaking she sat there staring down at herself in the water, the look of disgrace and grieve was plastered on her face.

_I fucking hate you so much_

**_If you would've just done what I asked then we wouldn't have resorted to that. The sooner you stop denying what you are I wont be a bother._**

_I wish you'd go away and let me just die._

**_Ha, if I let you die then i'll die too. And I'll be damn if I let you croak, especially since it's coming back._**


	5. Unknown presence

**(Eva's POV)**

I had just finished cleaning up the surgical table and set all the tools away, after doing this for almost twenty three years it still takes a tool on me physically. Literally covered in blood and sweat, from the looks of it Isa hasn't came back yet from being out.

_Sometimes I can't comprehend why that girl is that way..._

No matter how hard I try to understand her it's like she purposely pushes me away, if she'd just listen she'll fully understand why we are the way we are.

Groaning I started walking over to the bathroom, discarding my filthy and tattered clothes in the process. Thank heavens I managed to fix up the bathroom and make it better throughout the years.

Setting the shower head to the right comfortable temperature I looked at my tired reflection in the mirror, it took awhile for me to grow accustom to not aging since losing Creeper all those years ago.

I haven't changed a bit, at least I won't worry about getting old or worry about having cross feet and wrinkles.

As soon as the steam was coming from the shower I stepped inside and settled underneath the showerhead, the hot water soothed my aching muscles and felt heavenly.

It'll be a few more days till the first of Spring, of course I always kept track of that and prayed every year that some hope of him coming back to us.

But to always be disheartened with it never coming true, but finally after so many heartaches this year would be it. Twenty three long fucking years he's finally going to wake up and come home.

I just pray that he'll remember us, especially Isa. She was only a new born when he last saw her and disappeared.

Lord knows how things will go if he doesn't remember us, but I have a feeling that won't happen.

_I'v_e_ missed him so much..._

**(Normal POV)**

After soaking in the lake for about an hour till the blood was cleaned from her skin Isa climbed out and managed to put on her clothes again.

They we're soaked to bring and tugged at her body but she couldn't give a shit at this moment. It was almost pass midnight, there was no way she could go back and steal the guys car there were probably already people at the scene by now.

Placing her we're hood over her head Isa began walking away from the lake and out into the field towards home. Her shoes made wet sloppy noises and caught dirt and grasses as she kept walking.

_I feel allot better now...but I fucking hate myself for what I did._

Shaking her head Isa tried to not remenece on what happened, her hands buried in her wet pants pockets.

It was a little chilly out tonight but it didn't bother Isa, despite how she looks her skin was actually thicker and warm than others including her mother.

It was about a good fifteen minutes into walking that something was gaining Isas attention, looking around she saw that there was no one near.

She kept going on thinking it was just her mind playing tricks on her till a sudden dark voice called out from a distance, getting paranoid Isa looked at her entire surroundings and found nobody.

Then out from her left corner eye she caught sight of what looked to be a barn house up ahead. Not sure how she could explain it but it felt like something was calling her over towards it.

As mush as Isa wanted to ignore it and just keep on going the unknown energy coming from that direction was drawing her body to come unwillingly.

_This is probably a stupid shit idea...but it's not like my night hasn't been keen on smart decisions._

Shrugging her shoulders Isa started heading towards the direction of the barn, getting up closer you could tell that someone still lives here but it looks like no one is home right now.

Once making it past behind the house Isa made sure no one was around when getting up to the front door of the barn, before she began to push open the doors she had an unsettling feeling in her mind.

"I'm not getting a good feeling about this..." She said to herself, rethinking her choice on going in that deep voice spoke out in her mind again.

This time Isa was getting really scared, the urge to turn around and walk away was on her mind but it was like whatever was calling her was controlling her body.

Without even realizing Isa was already stepping foot inside the barn, it was pitch black and hard to see anything.

Frailing her hands around she tried to feel for a light switch of some kind, after many bumps and pokes to the fingers she managed to finally find a flip switch and turned on a few light bulbs dangling from the sky.

Looking around Isa could see that there wasn't any farm animals inside which was confusing since it smelled like a pigs nest in there. Roaming around she didn't seem to find what was supposed to look for, if there was anything to look for at all.

While turning around Isas eyes wandered up to the ceiling and caught something that made her go stiff in her movement.

Looking straight up Isa couldn't believe what was dangling right above where she stood, it looked like a lifeless preserved body plastered on the wall of the barn.

Rubbing at her eyes Isa thought it was some kind of imagination or something but it was still there, she wanted so badly to run out the barn but her legs wouldn't move.

"What... what the hell is that thing?.." Isa questioned to herself, when she tried to move back away it felt like it was trying to hold her in place.

If she were to look closely she would've noticed that the skeleton like body was slowly breathing.

Trying to think of what to do Isa began backing away very quickly to the doors, but she lost her footing and tumble back and fall on something hard and sharp.

Hissing she looked down at her hand to see that she cut it pretty bad on one of the hatchet knives that feel from the wall.

Putting pressure against it to stop the bleeding Isa didn't bother to look back hightail it out of there, so many questions were going through her mind at whatever the hell was that but right now she need to get home before her mom worries and looses her head.

While running off towards the night the blood that was left behind on the hatchet was spreading along the blade, ever so slightly the body hanging on the wall was breathing heavily as the smell of the blood got stronger.

The smell was familiar, it began to awaken something inside the body after all these years. The small flaps covering it's face was starting to twitch and one by one they started to retracted away .

Showing a malnourished and weak Creeper, when opening his eyes he was finally able to see after twenty three long years.

**_I've awoken..too soon...this blood it smells so familiar...Eva..where is she and my child!?_**

In that instant Creeper recuperated whatever strength he has and pulled himself off the wall, hitting the ground pretty rough he didn't care the only thing on this mind was finding his mate and child.

In the distance his hearing picked up what sounded like a pickup truck pulling up and stopping outside the house, the old Farmer must've returned home from somewhere.

**_But first..I need to find a replacement arm and leg._**


	6. Familiar smell

_**(normal POV)**_

Eva had finished up in the shower and was dressed in her night wear ready for sleep, that is when the sound of Isa coming inside the lair captured her attention.

Brushing out her hair Eva stepped out the room and waited ad Isa walked down the stairs and coming into view, her clothes appeared to be soaked for unknown reason.

"What happened, why are your clothes soaking wet?" She questioned,Isa looked at her and placed her hands behind her back.

"I...I accidentally tripped coming down a hill and fell into the lake." She stuttered, Eva didn't find her story truthful from the tone in her voice.

She notices how her skin complexion looked allot better than it did this morning, must mean she finally gave in and ate.

It was until Eva looked down to the floor at Isas shoes that there was small blood puddle.

Rushing over she grabbed at Isa hand before she could protest and brought it out from behind her back, the cut on her hand made her gasp at how deep it appeared to look.

"My God Isa, how the hell did you cut your hand?" Eva questioned seriously, Isa looked at her and tried to come up with something to say.

Shaking her head Eva brought her over into the work room and sat Isa on the stool while she looked for the medic kit. Isa watched as she came back and began to tend to the cut on her hand.

They both sat in silence for a moment, Isa kept looking at her mother and then to her bandaging her hand.

"I'm sorry...for how I acted this morning." She apologized, Eva continued wrapping at her hand and looked at Isa.

"I know this is hard , trust me it was hard for me to. It's not easy to do what we do to survive, this is still a learning experience for me." Eva admitted, tightening up the bandage she made sure it was good.

"Do you miss it... being a normal girl?" Isa questioned, Eva stayed silent for a second while looking down at the medic kit.

It's been a while since she's thought about her past normal life, despite it not being all glam and wonderful in the beginning but in the end was were she met Creeper.

Although deep down she misses doing the little things that she used to do, going to the dinner in her home town and being with other kids her own age.

"No... I don't miss it, my life before this wasn't pleasant and something I wish to go back to." Eva said as she placed everything away and back in the shelving, Isa looked at her in surprise to her response.

"How come you never talked about dad, whenever I ask about him you try to avoid it." Isa said , Eva knew that she'll never give up on wanting to know about him but she wants to wait till the first day of Spring and hope to have them finally meet face to face.

"Isa now is not the time be bringing this up alright, it's late and I'm tired from today. We'll talk about this in the morning."Eva said in frustration, Isa sat up from the stool and scoffed.

"Yeah because you always keep True to your word, you know what just forget it." Isa sneered then brushed past her out the room, Eva followed behind her .

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Isa I don't know how to talk to you about certain things because you never want to listen." Eva said, Isa turned around and glared at her.

"Are you fucking kidding me, I've been asking you about this over and over my whole damn life and not once have you told me about him.. hell you said He held me when I was baby and I don't even remember what he looks like!"Isa yelled in aggravation, Eva could see how much this upset her.

"Isa. sweetheart I just.." she tried saying while reaching out towards her but Isa pulled away and rubbed at her face.

"I don't even know who my father is or anything about him, how sad is that mom and you won't even give me the courtesy to help me remember him..that's fucking bullshit. Why isn't he here then, if he was such a fascinating man and loved us why the hell isn't he here with his family?!" Isa questioned angerly, without blinking Eva's hand reacted and slapped Isa on the cheek catching her off guard.

She cupped at her cheek protectingly and looked at Eva, this was the first time ever that she's ever been hit by her before.

"Now listen to me young lady, just because you're angry with me doesn't mean you get to speak however you want about him. He's your father wether he's here or not you will respect his name, one of these days you will get what you want but not by acting like this ."Eva stated, Isa didn't know how to respond to this but just nodded her head.

"Now I'm going to sleep, suggest you do the same." Eva insisted while walking pass her and towards her room.

Isa stood there staring at the back of her mothers head as she walked away and disappeared into the other room, the fact that she was slapped still shocked her.

Never once has Eva raised a hand to her daughter, of course they argued and sometimes said things that wasn't meant to be said but never gotten physical not ever.

Eva knew how to control her anger when it came to handling Isas outbursts, but it was her who had the problem of having trouble handling her temper just like her father.

Waiting till the sound of the door being shut behind Isa sat at the on the stool and placed both hands over her face, it hurts not knowing anything about herself or who her father really is.

Of course Isa knew that Eva loved her dearly with her own life, but she often wonders if the reason why shes trying to hide the fact of who her father is because maybe he really left them behind.

That idea alone began to make Isa cry, she doesn't really believe that her own dad would abandon his family but from what she's learned over the years that some human deadbeat father's are known to abandon their children.

_That's not true...that can't be true_

_**(Eva's POV)**_

I pressed my back against the door as it clicked shut behind, knowing that I was alone in my own space the tears started coming down my face unwillingly.

The look Isa had on her face hurt me deeply when I slapped her, I don't know what came over me but how she spoke about him really triggered something in me that didn't like it.

I don't know how much more of this I can take, having to lie and not tell her the whole truth about her father is literally eating me alive. If things were completely different then it would be so much easier to tell her, but it's not because we're not a normal family.

I want to say I know how she feels but I probably will never know what it's like to not know about my father because mine was actually in my life before he was killed, just the thought of my father started breaking my heart.

Isa will never get the chance to meet her grandparents, she would've loved them and they would've been awesome with her.

Going over I slumped on the bed and placed my hands underneath the pillow, the fabric I pulled out from under it was rough to the touch.

Looking at the torn apart red sweater it brought a mixture of warm and sad emotions, this was the only thing I had left of him before he left.

The smell of his scent still lingered to fabric after all these years, whenever I get sad or lonely I always smell and sleep with it to help calm me.

But as I smell it now it wasn't doing it's effect like it always did, it made me even more upset and emotional.

Clutching the sweater in my hands I buried it in my chest and silently sobbed in deep sadness.

_It hurts...it hurts not having you here.. please come home._

I didn't know how long it took for me to cry before I slowly slipped into darkness, with the thought of all of us being together again on my mind.

_**(Creepers POV)**_

The farmer that had almost killed me was laying down limp as dead beneath me, sadly he wasn't as young as he was all those years ago but he was the only living thing .

Tearing off the important limbs needed I waited till the arm and leg adapted to my body. Despite them feeling somewhat frigid they'll have to do for now.

Roaming around his living space I managed to find some types of clothing that'll be of use for me till I can retrieve my own.

Now the next thing to do was to find a vehicle for me to get out of here, even though I ate that man's limbs and heart I'm still to weak to fly.

_**Damn that human**_!

Groaning I emptied out his pants pockets on him before finding the set of keys to his truck, before leaving the house I managed to find some sort of hat and scarf to cover my face.

Last thing I need is for someone to spot me.

Getting inside the truck I started up the engine, it took me a few minutes to get ahold of how to function the thing.

It's been awhile since I drove, usually this happens when I come back from hibernation.

Out of nowhere something captured my attention, the familiar tingle started in my head.

_Please come home.. please_

My eyes widened when that familiar voice rang in my mind, not wasting anymore time I shifted the truck into gear and pulled off right onto the road.

The area didn't seem familiar to me but I was fully determined of finding my way back, with the windows down I was able to smell which direction to go.

_**Don't worry little one I'm coming**_.


End file.
